A conventional remote-controlled system for a remotely located telephone user to preprogram the recording of a desired TV program utilizes a video cassette recorder (VCR) and a telephone set coupled with the VCR.
However, there is no known prior art remote-controlled system provided with the capability of remotely preprogramming the recording of a desired TV program and at the same time accommodating an automatic telephone answering device coupled to the system.